Bloody Roar 2: First Date
by Deoku
Summary: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my first fic! Here's my second, it's a humor fic. Uriko and Kenji are going out on their first date, but someone's watching them! Who could it be?


Disclaimer: As much as I wish they were none of the Bloody Roar characters are owned or created by me. The name "Deoku" also has a copyright law on it, by me, so don't get any ideas. Even though I doubt that'll happen. ^_^

****

Bloody Roar II: First Date

It was four days ago, Tuesday. The young zoanthrope Kenji Ohgami had asked his girlfriend Uriko Nonomura out for a date on the Saturday on that weekend. Of course Uriko happily excepted. The two had just become a couple a day or two before then. Neither had ever been on a date before, then again neither have had a boyfriend or girlfriend. Now it was Friday night and Kenji was still planning for the date he would have tomorrow at 7pm.

"Hey, Yugo. What do you think I should do for the finale part of my date tomorrow?" Kenji asked his older brother. 

"What are you going to do so far? I could give you a suggestion then." Yugo replied.

"Well, I decided that we'd do the classic dinner and a movie, but I want the last place we go to to be special!"

"Hmmm? I have an idea! You can come back here. I'll make sure that Alice and I aren't around! That way you and Uriko can have the house and bedroom all to yourselves," He happily suggested.

"What the....?! Yugo!!" The younger zoanthrope said glaring at his sibling angrily.

"The bedroom is always a special place for me!!"

"You're an idiot, you know that!? I'll be better off figuring it out on my own," he remarked.

"Sheesh! I try to help my brother out, and this is the thanks I get for my pure genius." Yugo commented.

"Yeah, right!" Kenji said sarcastically; heading toward his room. _I don't plan on doing anything like that with Uriko, but it's not a bad idea to find a nice secluded area,_ the young ninja thought to himself. 

*****

In the Nonomura house down the street from the Ohgami home, Uriko was excitedly talking to her sister Alice about the date she would have the following day.

"I can't wait, Alice! I was sooooo happy when Kenji asked me out!" The brown-haired girl told her sister cheerfully.

"I'm sure you and Kenji will have a great time! Where are you two going?"

Alice asked quizzically.

"Kenji didn't tell me. He wants it to be a surprise," was her reply.

"Oh. I hope that he doesn't take any of Yugo's advice!" The nurse said earnestly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Yugo would probably say, 'You can come back here. I'll make sure that Alice and I aren't around! That way you and Uriko can have the house and bedroom all to yourselves!'" Alice replied, imitating her boyfriend's voice as best she could.

"Teehee, I doubt that Kenji would take that advice!" Uriko giggled.

"You're right. Kenji will have something special planned for you. I'm sure of it!" The rabbit zoanthrope said, smiling to her sister. "Oh! It's time for me to go. Yugo and I are going out tonight, so wish me luck!" She mentioned, getting up to leave.

"If that was how Yugo plans dates you're going to need all the luck you can get! I'll you later sis!"

"Later Uriko!" Alice said, rushing out the door.

__

I know Kenji will have something special planned for us! I can't even sleep right now! I guess I'll find something to do until then, the cat zoanthrope thought to herself excitedly. 

*****

(Ohgami Home)

The next day, that evening, Kenji was getting ready for his date with Uriko. He was putting on his clothes that he would wear for the night out. His clothing he chose wasn't too dressy or too laid back. It looked good and he was comfortable in them.

"Well, what do we have here?! Looking kinda sharp, Kenji!" Yugo complimented.

"Thanks Yugo. I hope I get basically the same reaction from Uriko!"

"I'm sure you will. You usually get it even when you're not dressed like that!" the young boxer assured Kenji.

"You really think so?! What am I saying? Of you're right! Anyway, how did your date with Alice go?" His younger brother inquired.

"Well, it actually went fine for a change!"

"For a change?" Kenji wondered.

"Everything was going fine until some loser started to come on to Alice!" Yugo said, sounding slightly agitated from the thought. "When she told him no, he started insulting Alice about her voice. I was already...jealous...from his attempts, but then he just made me angry and I...basically beat the guy up."

"What's so great about a date like that!!!???? His sibling asked, shocked.

"Alice was head over heels that I reacted like that because for her. She had always thought that I never really cared. Because of that I had finally got the biggest kiss from her, that she had ever given me! It made the date all worthwhile." He stated proudly.

"You're pathetic. At least now we know your courage and jealousy is what she sees in you," the young ninja remarked. "As interesting as your date sounds, I need to go and pick up Uriko for our date. I'll see you later tonight Yugo!"

"Have a good time Kenji, I'll get the bed ready for you two!" The wolf zoanthrope commented to his departing sibling.

Kenji exited the house shaking his head.

*****

(Nonomura Home)

Uriko was putting the final touches on what she would be wearing out with Kenji. The thought alone made the young Kenpo student blush. Her sister, Alice, sat on the bed talking to her about her date with Yugo the night before.

"Yugo actually was that jealous of the guy! He needs to do something about his temper," Uriko commented on what her sister had just told her.

"I really didn't expect that reaction from Yugo. Then, he goes and does something like that. I knew that he cared about to a certain extent, but I didn't realize that I actually meant so much to him. His courage and determination is always something that I saw in him."

"Well, at least it's good to know that you have a reason for wanting to be with Yugo. Some of those features are the same reasons why I like Kenji! So how did Yugo react to the kiss you gave him?"

"He was shocked for a while, believe it or not. We can assume that he enjoyed his reward!" Alice said with a lovely smile on her face.

"Poor Yugo. You know that you probably made it worst on yourself by kissing Yugo like that, right?" Uriko stated half jokingly.

"Yeah, I guess that I'll just have to deal with that when the time comes. Knowing Yugo that will a lot sooner than we think!" The rabbit zoanthrope answered just as jokingly.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"KENJI!" Uriko shouted excitedly.

Alice smiled warmly at her younger sisters' excitement and said, "I guess it's your turn now Uriko. Good luck on your first date all right? And make sure that he doesn't try anything Yugo may have suggested to him!"

"Thanks Alice!" The brown-haired girl yelled back as she ran to the front door, straightening her clothing once more before opening it.

"Hi Uriko!" Kenji greeted once the door had been opened, then handed her a bouquet of roses.

Uriko blushed from his gift to her, "Thank you Kenji."

"Are you ready to go?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course!"

"See you later Alice!" Uriko said to Alice who was coming out from the cat zoanthrope's room.

"Not too late!" She told the two of them as they left waving back to her.

*****

(At the restaurant)

As Uriko and Kenji ate the dinner that they ordered, they couldn't help the feeling of eyes watching them.

"How's your dinner Riko?"

"It's wonderful!" Uriko truthfully replied to her boyfriend. "How about you?!"

"Much better than the stuff that Yugo makes for me and himself!" He replied with a laugh.

"Hey-........!!!" Yugo was quickly cut off by Alice's hand covering his mouth.

"Yugo, you're going to blow our cover! Stop it!" She warned the boxer in a low whisper.

The two of them were seated at the booth behind Uriko and Kenji. The couple also wore disguises, so they wouldn't be noticed. Alice had on a long black-haired wig, green contacts, and navy blue clothing instead of her trademark pink. Yugo had his hair gelled back and wore a navy blue tux to compliment Alice, even though it was extreme clothing for where they were eating.

"I don't see why we're here anyway! So what if I blow our cover?" Yugo remarked slightly agitated.

"We have to keep them from doing something that we wouldn't do, Yugo."

"Speak for yourself. I don't, because you won't give me the opportun.... Ouch!" He rubbed his leg from the kick Alice gave him under the table.

"Get your mind out of the gutter! Now are you going to help or do I have to make you?!" She threatened.

"Fine, whatever. I still don't feel that we should be here. I might as well make use of the James Bond look I have going!" He told Alice. "I'm Ohgami, Yugo Ohgami." The boxer then said in his best James Bond voice, pointing his fingers like a gun.

Alice sweatdrops. "Ummm, yeah that's the spirit," she said to him sarcastically. "Yugo, they've finished eating. Let's get ready to follow them," She then whispered to her boyfriend.

"Damn it! Can't I eat first!?" Yugo said, aggravated. He started shoveling food away almost as if he had no control. "Ok, now we can go!" he said, rushing up to pay for the food.

His girlfriend just sat in her chair, staring wide-eyed in disbelief of the display she just witnessed from her boyfriend. _Ohhh my God! I'm going to have to do something about that when we get time later,_ she thought to herself, then got up to follow Yugo out of the restaurant.

*****

(At the movie theater)

Kenji and Uriko had arrived at the theater five minutes before the movie they came to see would start. On the way to the theater, the Kenpo student had told her date that she wanted to see a romance. He was not too thrilled with the choice, but really didn't mind since it was for Uriko. Following close behind them were their new "shadows", Alice and Yugo.

The younger couple went into the theater carrying their snacks to find themselves some good seats. The two of them chose a row somewhere near the middle.

"I heard that this movie was supposed to be really good, Kenji. I think that you'll like it if you can stay awake long enough!" Uriko said teasingly.

"I don't know too much about the movie, but I'll stay awake as long I'm with you."

"Awwww…thanks, Kenji, even though I don't mind if you admit that you'd fall asleep." She told him in a soft voice.

He smiled in return as the movie started.

The duo still had that feeling of eyes watching them, but couldn't find the source of the feeling. Unknown to them were their followers sitting three rows behind them, watching their every move.

"Yugo, it's going to be hard to watch them in the dark," Alice told her boyfriend.

"Alice, they're staying one of the center rows, nothing is going on, and we're wasting our time! Just sit back, relax and watch the movie, stop worrying so much."

"I guess you're right, but I'm still not letting them out of my sight," she said, determined.

(Half-way through the movie)

"I'm feeling a little cold Kenji," the cat zoanthrope told him.

"Here, this should help," Kenji said, placing his arms around Uriko and bringing her closer to him.

"You're right, that does feel a lot better," she then looked into his brown eyes.

"Yugo! Yugo!" Alice then heard a loud snore come from side. Yugo was fast asleep from boredom.

"I told you that I don't want to see this movie, Alice." Her boyfriend woke up angry.

"Yugo, what do they think their doing?!" She asked him while pointing toward the young couple.

Yugo looked. "You've got to be kidding me, Alice! All they're doing is this," he placed his arm around the nurse.

"Oh! Well, I guess nothing's wrong with that," she commented timidly.

"Thank you, Kenji. You're like my personal heater!" Uriko giggled.

"No problem Uriko," Kenji said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Now what are they doing Yugo!" Alice shouted in a whisper.

__

I'll never get any sleep at this rate! Yugo thought. "This is what they're doing Alice," he then started to kiss his girlfriend.

"Oh, well, there's definitely wrong with that!" She blushed in the darkness.

The young boxer then placed his hand on her thigh.

"Yugo!!! They aren't doing all of that!" Alice smacked him on the head.

"Hey! I need the rest of my brains!" Yugo retorted.

"You sure do!" She commented. "I was just trying to get you to do something romantic!"

"Sorry, I didn't know! I hope you can forgive me?" He pleaded with puppy eyes.

"I guess so! As long as you promise to play nice!" Alice teasingly warned the male zoanthrope.

The movie came to an end after 45 minutes or so. The nurse and Yugo quickly left before the lights would come on. Kenji and Uriko walked out of the theater stretching from the hours of sitting they had done. After leaving the theater they headed for their final destination on the date.

*****

(The Lake)

"Wow Kenji, when did you find this place?" Uriko inquired the young ninja.

"This is where I practice sometimes when I'm by myself. I usually practice during the night, and I remembered how beautiful and peaceful this place is during the night. That's why I decided to bring you here," Kenji explained to her while looking at the gorgeous scenery. The light of from the stars and the moon glistened beautifully off of the water in the lake. The lake was surrounded by grass and flowers, making it just as much of a sight during the daylight hours.

"This place is perfect, Kenji. Just like this whole date was. I loved everything about it. Now I can go home knowing that I had the perfect first date!" The Kenpo student quietly admitted to her boyfriend.

"Thanks Riko. I feel the same way."

The couple moved closer to each other until their lips met in a light kiss.

"Yeah, get her Kenji!" Yugo cheered quietly in a nearby bush.

"WHAT!!!" Alice shouted while hitting her companion until he tumbled through the bushes.

"YUGO!?" Kenji and Uriko said in unison.

"Is that you Yugo?" The mole zoanthrope asked, shocked.

"Way to go Lames Bond!!" His girlfriend yelled from the bushes.

"I'd know that voice anywhere. Alice, you're here too?!" The brown-haired girl questioned, slightly frustrated. "Why are you two here spying on us?"

"Ask the lead spy over there!" Yugo gestured toward Alice. "I wanted to go home, but no, not while you two were together."

"I-I just wanted to make sure that you two didn't do anything...wrong," 

The nurse said shyly.

"You have to have more faith in us, sis! If you're going to spy on us, try not to drag poor Yugo into it," the younger sister implied.

"Yeah and take off those ridiculous disguises," her date added.

Uriko and Kenji then headed home, leaving their older siblings behind.

*****

(Nonomura Home)

"Everything was great, Kenji. Well, except for those two. Thank you so much," Uriko said giving her boyfriend a light kiss.

"It was fun for me too! We'll have to do it some other time."

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll come over!" Kenji replied.

"Ok! See you tomorrow!" The cat zoanthrope said before going into the house as the ninja headed home.

"You two can stop following us now!" He shouted at the tree next to him as he went toward his home.

Yugo came falling out with a thud.

"Yugo, now we have to get the Band-Aids again!! Can't you stay in one piece!" Alice mentioned as she regarded her fallen boyfriend. 

"Uhhhhhhhh," the boxer groaned as he lay on the ground. "I want to go home…"

****

The End


End file.
